Birthday Chatting Room
by Akira Shouji
Summary: Lien experienced chatting online with someone who shared the same birthday.


Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Lien did not know why she had agreed to this.

Sitting in her chair, comfortable as it was, still would not help much with her stiffness as she stared blankly at the bright screen, a single website opened. Mei had told her to "try out" this website in her free time for today. Being shoved in the most fluffy chair they owned, everyone demanded her to relax instead of working so hard for today.

Yes, it was her birthday today. She did not treat it as anything special, but everyone else had made a huge deal. Everyone was so excited for the occasion, and she did not have the heart to stop them. She was grateful, as long as they did not bring more trouble upon themselves in preparing the party. Her offering to help was also rejected. It was curious of what they would create, but she supposed she would not receive any detailed answer.

Alright, back to the white screen, where the website was visible in sight. When she asked for its purposes, Kiku had answered that it was a site for talking and chatting. But in that case, would not talking in person be more enjoyable? Yong Soo had whined and made an protest when she expressed that thought, added with what seemed to be a long lecture before Mei cut in.

"It'll be a different experience though, so at least check it out, ok!"

So, here she was, she supposed.

She hesitated before moving the mouse to the typing spot and wrote out a single 'Hello'.

IAmANation! : Hello!

IAmANation! : The fact we are paired means we have the same birthday, huh!

Lotus: Same birthday?

IAmANation! : Eh? You didn't know that when you registered for the website? Here they paired the one with the same birthday together. Not really special and stuff, but it's kinda interesting to know!

IAmANation! : Hey, hey. What do you like? What's your hobby?

They exchanged hobbies, provided opinion on several subjects and it was fun. She did not talk that much, but it seemed that the other person was happy to fill in the lull, with enthusiasm. The energy was definitely high and she wondered if she was talking to someone of a younger age.

IAmANation! : Hey, do you know Spongebob? He's totally cute and stuff.

Lotus: I know of the name. Is it the protagonist of a cartoon with the similar name?

IAmANation! : Yep! Good to know that you have good taste! Who's your favorite in in the movie?

Lotus: I haven't watched it yet.

IAmANation! : Aw, then you're missing out! Lemme fill you in the details of how great that is!

With that, IAmANation! started a long train of introduction to the cartoon. Some of the details were something she had heard before. Who was it that told her? Was it Kiku? Or was it that glasses wearing self-proclaimed hero blonde?

IAmANation! : He had a friend called Patrick too! The guy who looked like a flower with a star shape!

Lotus: You mean, like a Starfish?

IAmANation! : Yeah! Ooh, you sure do know your flowers! You know, since your ID name is "Lotus", which is a flower, right?

Lotus: Yes, but Starfish isn't a flower though…

IAmANation! : It kinda reminded of that flower that Jerkface bought sometimes for the lady he likes too. His face was so funny back then, so weird. He was kinda moody that day.

IAmANation! : Actually, speaking of that jerk, he must have forgot my birthday today or something. Ha! As expected...

While she could not see how the other person looked on the other screen, she felt that they were disappointed. The other person was too quiet currently.

Lotus: I do not know who you are speaking of, but if they are good friends or family, they will remember something important of their loved ones.

IAmANation! : I...I don't know, that jerk always make fun of me, you know. Saying that I'm not good enough or something.

IAmANation! : A-Also! I don't know what you're talking about!

Ah, insecurity, a old friend of hers, long long ago.

Lotus: Each person had a different way to express themselves.

IAmANation! : Well, I saw nothing today! He just went on doing the usual thing. Nothing at all, nah dah!

Lotus: Be patient, you're still young.

IAmANation! : Many adults had said that. Can't you all be more creative?

Lotus: Perhaps there will be a surprise later?

IAmANation! : Ooh, that sounds nice! I love surprises!

IAmANation! : Maybe you're right, hehe.

That was good that they had got their spirit back easily because she was not sure how to cheer people up well.

IAmANation! : Welp, someone else called me, thanks for the chat! See ya! You're interesting so I'll tell you my hetabook, it's "****nation***". Bye!

Lotus: Goodbye.

With that, IAmANation! logged off. She could still switch to someone else, but decided that was enough for today, and Mei was now looking over her shoulders.

"Aw, you're done? Who was that? A cute guy? A cute girl?" The young girl asked excitedly.

"They seemed to be a child, though I don't know the gender."

"Lien-nee, there's usually that basic information in their profile when you chat." Mei gave her a pointed look and she blinked.

That information was maybe too late, as she had already turned the computer off when they were talking. Mei sighed, looking disappointed for a moment before brightening up like she just thought of something.

"Did you at least ask for their info or something?"

"No," Was her immediate answer before she remembered. "Ah, well, they did gave me their hetabook name."

"Ooh, ooh! That's great, you better add them later on then!" Mei chirped, her enthusiasm returned and she pulled on her hand. "Now to your surprise birthday party!"

"Mei, it's not a surprise anymore if you told me in advance." Lien raised a brow, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Come onnn, don't sweat the details now! Let's goooooo!" Set off with a cheer, both of them headed to the next destination, where everyone else was waiting.

She briefly wondered about the child who chatted with her and hoped that they would also be able to find great memories for this special day.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! This is a fic for the occasion of Vietnam's birthday (also Sealand's) though I'm a bit late, haha. I hope everyone will enjoy it and please leave a comment after your read. I appreciate all the feedbacks to get better!


End file.
